


My life in Beacon Hills

by siampie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siampie/pseuds/siampie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmanuelle, a young woman, failed to know how she ended in Beacon Hills where the show Teen Wolf is set. All she knows is she is in a TV Show and she is a supply teacher. she will get involved in teen wolf drama in spite of her best efforts to avoid any interaction with the protagonist. Why is she here? Does she have a specific part in all of this? Just read and review. Derek/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life in Beacon Hills

Beacon Hills, California, what a lovely city. Well, it would have been if it wasn’t a fake town in a TV show. Who am I? Ah yes, I didn’t tell you my name yet. Here it comes, Emmanuelle Stapley. Well, Stapley is my fake name but Emmanuelle is my first real name. My real family name is actually SIAMPIRAVE. But you are the only one to know, reader dearest. The people in Beacon Hills cannot in under circumstances know my name. First they would not believe me if I tell them the truth about me and second I happen to be Miss Emmanuelle Stapley supply teacher in Beacon High. What is that truth? Well I come from a world where Beacon Hills and the people who live there don’t exist. I used to watch the TV Show called Teen Wolf on Saturday night with my little brother. It’s a good TV show though. I was kind of reluctant to watch the show but it was broadcasting on Telly and I decided to give it a go. And I don’t regret it, never. My brother and I love the show specially the duo Stiles and Derek. Their dynamic is so much fun, watching them banter is fun.

How did I land here? I really don’t have the slightest clue. If I knew I would tell you but I don’t. You are as clueless as I am. Last thing I remember is this: I was sleeping after watching the season 2 finale of Vampire Diaries; obviously nothing to do with Teen Wolf. But I have a weird subconscious because I am pretty sure I was dreaming about Damon Salvatore (hmm, Damon!<3). When my dream took a completely different direction and I started to run for my life chasing by some kind of creatures. I didn’t see this creature first I just knew that I have to run. I fell on the ground and there it was, standing over me, with those red eyes. I instantly knew it was the alpha; and I screamed waking up with a start. This is how the dream end and this how my new life begin. Believe it or not, I woke up in a house that wasn’t mine, in a bedroom that wasn’t mine, in a bed that wasn’t mine and in pyjamas that wasn’t mine. I started to panic thinking that I was still dreaming. But my surroundings were just too real to be a dream. And I’ve already have those kind of dream where you wake up in a dream and it didn’t feel that way. 

All I wanted to know at that moment was who the hell put me in those pyjamas? I mean seriously pink PJs. Pink is not my favourite colours but those were just too pink. Ironically I do have pink pjs but compare to these they’re soft colour. I scolded myself because the most important thing at the moment was not the pjs, no. The most important matter was how the hell did I get here? And where the hell am I? I look at my surroundings and I discovered that this bedroom was just…oh my god there were no words to describe how ugly that room was. Seriously, I don’t know where I am but I really need to talk to the owner of this bedroom. There is some need of makeover for that room. Anyway I took a look around I got some answers to my questions. First there were flyers about Beacon High where I now work. Then I saw flyers about the town Beacon Hills. There was also a timetable and something about the new Lacrosse season. Okay I have to ask can someone please explain what kind of game is Lacrosse. Personally I don’t get it. Basket I might know a few rules, soccer a bit more but Lacrosse do not understand really.

Now that I investigated I knew that the person that live in this house had bad taste, that I was in town called Beacon Hills and I worked in Beacon High. All those information didn’t make me realise that I was in Teen Wolf no, you know what did? When I went to the window and I looked outside and I saw the beat up jeep of Stiles Stillinski. I was the Stillinski’s neighbour. Wonderful! (Voice dripping with sarcasm) Now I’m in a full panic mode. I mean if I can see Stiles and his father across the street when I’m sure they are a part of the TV Show, I’m in big trouble. You would have thought that discovering that I was no longer in Reunion Island would have set me off. Apparently not! In case you are wondering where Reunion Island is, it’s simple it’s between Madagascar and Mauritius. You can check on a map. See, there’s only one way for me to get to Beacon Hills and it would have been by plane. That didn’t bother me that much no what bothered me was Stiles is a character in a TV Show and he is standing near his beat up jeep talking to his dad. He is not supposed to exist and there he is. I can’t be in a TV Show I mean things like that doesn’t happen to real people only in fictions. And still it is happening to me.

I got away from the window and sat on the edge of the bed and start to think. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation but I couldn’t come up with anything. I mean is the Universe trying to tell me something? And if it’s the case what is the message. Couldn’t it be clearer? If this is some kind of message I don’t get it. My mind set up on something else, my mind set up on my family. Where are they? What happened to them? So I went downstairs looking for a phone. I have to tell you the house wasn’t as ugly as the room. It was a pretty cosy house and it was well decorated. The colours that were used were soft, and more the kind that I like. There were darker colours and less pink. There were Family pictures everywhere in the house. And one big photo that I did recognize because I have the same at home, it was a picture of me and my siblings I was 9 at the time and my younger brother was 4. My sister and my other brother are also in the picture, my sister was 8 and my brother was 6. I am the eldest in the family but sometimes I feel like the youngest because they’re all taller than me. And I do act childish sometimes. The phone was in the kitchen and I dialled my brother’s number and it answered after the third ring. My brother was on the phone so I asked him some basic questions; such as how was dad? Is everything okay ? Where do we live? The answers surprised me first my dad was long gone, he passed away two years ago. Then I inherited the house where I live. He used to live in Beacon Hills and it was good friend with the Stillinski. Well my brother didn’t tell me this piece of information I discovered this later, much later. Anyway all my family members were dispatched throughout the countries living with their own family and their own life. Oh! And surprise! I am the youngest one, at least in this universe.

My brother also yelled at me because I called him at 8 in the morning and it needed to get to work presto. I needed to get to work presto. It was a Thursday morning and it was a school day. My phone rang while I was getting ready. It was coach Finstock reminded me that I needed to be at the Lacrosse practice to help him with the team since I’m a supply teacher. He is the one who called me Stapley and I saw on my mails that was my family name. Why I was getting ready? I decided to play along and in the same time try to find an explanation to all of this. And maybe a way home. I don’t have a driving licence and I’m 24. In this reality I’m 24 and I have a driving Licence. I found some clothes that weren’t so bad, a black leather jacket, a pink top and some black skinny jeans and some sneakers. I straightened my shoulder length hairs that were naturally curly. And then get to Beacon High. As I was driving I realised that I took someone else’s place. My house wasn’t my house, my family wasn’t my family and I was in TV Show. So what happened to that Stapley lady. I needed to find out and to investigate. I needed to find a way to bring her back and a way to go back home. And something told that was just the beginning.


End file.
